Birth of Love
by TheHunter747
Summary: A boy meets Rika from digimon, and falls in love. But issues arise which complicate matters. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. However, I do own Duncan. Enjoy the story.

"Duncan, wake up! We're gonna be late for school! You know they'll punish us if we're late!"

Groaning in reply, Duncan-whose head felt like it had been smashed against an oven door several times- fell out of bed in a heap.

"Well, that's a start. Now how about getting your uniform on, huh?"

"Shut up, my head hurts from... something. And who are 'they'?"

Sighing exasperatedly, the other boy picked him up off the floor.

"Look, Duncan, the reason your head hurts is because you were acting like a prat last night. And as for this 'who are "they"?' crap, cut it out. You know that I meant the people who own this orphanage. Duh. Now get dressed, we're 5 minutes late as it is."

"Right, sorry. Guess I bumped my head a bit harder than I thought, huh?"

"Cool, now there's the Duncan we all know and hate. Now get dressed and meet us downstairs. You might be late, but we won't be."

Bidding farewell to the boy, whom he didn't couldn't for the life of him recognise, Duncan sighed, looked out the school uniform the nuns that ran the orphanage had bought him, and got dressed, hoping he would fit in. 'Mind you,' he thought half-heartedly, 'since I look like I'm wearing bits of old elephant skin, I highly doubt it.'

"Boy! Get down here this instant, or so help me, I'll come up there and give you the belt!"

Recognizing the voice as Sister Patricia's, he ran down the stairs two at a time. Making it to the front door just before it closed, he slipped through it just in time to see the bus taking them to their new school pulling away, and also to see Sister Patricia standing there with her traditional evil leer on.

"Well, well, well. You missed the bus, boy! Looks like you're walking to school with me today. And don't complain. I hate you enough as it is."

"Yes ma'am. I won't ma'am."

Setting off down the road, Duncan keeping pace with Sister Patricia-nothing angered her more than people who were slower than herself- and Sister Patricia muttering darkly to herself. Not looking where he was going- the nuns hated people who looked up and stared at people while walking past them- Duncan crashed into someone. Looking for the source of the noise, Sister Patricia was delighted with a chance to have a go at her least favourite child in the orphanage.

"Clumsy little boy. Can't you watch where you're going?! You knocked this poor girl to the ground. Don't you have anything to say for yourself, boy?"

"I'm sorry miss. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going. I apologize for knocking you over. Allow me to help you up."

Unfortunately for him, he didn't get a chance to try and redeem himself- the girl had already got up, and was glaring. But not at him, though-at Sister Patricia.

"Excuse me, madam, but don't have a go at him because of your own shortcomings! If you would've let him look where he was going, he wouldn't have bumped into me, now would he?! If anyone is going to apologize, it should be you, not him!"

Turning to Duncan, the girl opened her mouth again, and he visibly cringed. A look of mirth appearing on the girl's face, she shook her head in amusement.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. I was gonna offer to walk you the rest of the way to school."

Glad of an excuse to escape Sister Patricia, who looked as though she was about to murder him, Duncan quickly accepted the girl's offer. Heading off, he didn't dare look back, for fear that he would see the Sister behind him.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name? My name's Duncan."

"Duncan, huh? That's cool. Mine's Rika. Rika Nonaka. So was that your guardian or something? Kinda fierce, isn't she?"

"We're not supposed to talk badly of the nuns, or they punish us. And yes, in a manner of speaking. She is my guardian. I'd like to tell you my last name, but I don't know it. I'm an orphan, I never met my parents. Sorry, you didn't want to hear my life's story, Miss Nonaka."

Stopping in her tracks, Rika stared at him with a mixture of anger and pity. Duncan didn't know which one made her look scarier.

"First things first, Duncan, it's Rika. Got it? None of that 'Miss Nonaka' stuff. I hate it when people call me that. Secondly, the nuns aren't here, are they? They won't know if you're badmouthing them or not, right?"

"I guess you're right. Sorry, Rika. The nuns told us not to talk to someone you just met while using their first name. Said it was impolite. "

By this point, they had reached the school gates, and he realized something.

"Oh no! I didn't get on the bus this morning. I don't have my lesson timetable!"

"Relax. There's a special assembly for all the new students. We get given our timetables then. So that means both of us are going to be there."

Relaxing slightly, Duncan's brain started putting the facts together.

"Wait. You're gonna be there too? But that means..."

"Yeah. I'm new here too. But don't worry. I know a couple of people here that we can hang out with."

"We?"

"Well, yeah. I was including you in that group, y'know."

"You'd actually wanna be friends with me? Thanks, Rika."

"No problem. By the way, you might not wanna stand in the middle of the road for much longer. I think that's the orphanage bus arriving now."

Turning round, he yelled and jumped to one side quickly, to avoid being crushed. Some of the kids nearby started laughing and yelling noisily.

"Is that good or bad that they're laughing, Rika?"

"Well, considering that you nearly got run over there, and now they're laughing at it, I'd say it's a bad thing, Duncan."

By now, most of the kids from the orphanage had piled off the bus, including a few of the boys he shared a dorm with. One of them, the same boy that had woke him up earlier, walked over and wolf-whistled.

"Well, well, well, Duncan. Looks like you missing the bus was a good thing, huh. You managed to avoid Sister Patricia, and get yourself some eye-candy at the same time. Nicely done, dude."

While Duncan merely slapped his hand to his face and groaned, Rika took a more violent option-she drew her arm back, before punching the boy so hard that his nose nearly broke. Falling to the ground, the other kid scrambled away from her, while he just stood there, rubbing his eyes in disbelief at what had happened. Two miracles in the same day. Not only had Rika verbally murdered Sister Patricia, but now she had punched the most chauvinistic and annoying boy in the orphanage right in the face! He was beginning to like her more and more.

"Well, now that that's that sorted, why don't we go get seats for the assembly, hm."

"Right. By the way, Rika, thank you. You just made sure that the most self-centred guy in the whole orphanage got taken down a peg."

"No problem. Just remember, no-one calls me eye-candy and gets away with it."

"I'll be sure and remember that, Rika."

"I bet you will. Now c'mon. Everyone else is heading inside to get seats at the back of the hall. If we don't hurry, there won't be any for us."

"Coming."

Looking back at his dorm-mates, he gave them a cheeky wink that spoke volumes, before heading inside to follow Rika.

"I will have revenge on that girl, if it's the last thing I ever do."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but thank you to the people who remain loyal to this story. This chapter's for you!

Disclaimer: Dammit, why'd you ruin the big moment? I don't own Digimon, do own Duncan, as he is my own OC, blah blah blah. Let's get on with the chapter already!

Birth of Love

Chapter 2

It was approaching lunchtime, and Duncan had- just barely- managed to survive his first day of high school. Having Rika and her friends, Takato Matsuki and Henry Wong, there, helped a lot, too. He had just headed outside after eating what the school cafeteria said was supposedly fish and chips, though it tasted more like soggy cardboard and vinegar to him.

"Hey, Duncan! Over here!"

Well, that was Rika- no respect for the rules, and a tomboy to the bone. She- and the others in their new gang- were all seemingly waiting for him- or at least, waiting for someone. Hurrying over to them, Duncan saw that they were playing some sort of card game.

"Rika, gambling's not allowed." he whispered to her, eyes darting about shiftily, almost as though he feared Sister Patricia was going to come bearing down on him at any moment, Bible in one hand, leather cat-o'-nine-tails in the other. Rika just laughed though, and the others sniggered a little. Once Rika had recovered from her laughing fit, she explained what they were doing.

"We weren't gambling, we were playing the Digimon card game, Duncan."

"I've never heard of it."

Five simple words, but the effect they had on the surrounding atmosphere was incredible. Takato nearly choked on the bit of bread he had been eating, Henry jumped backwards so fast his glases fell off, and Rika... well, in Duncan's opinion, nothing in the world could scare that girl.

"I should've known those nuns wouldn't let you do something fun," here she paused, before doing a very bad imitation of Sister Patricia, "after all, it might tempt you to sin!"

At that, Duncan's new friends just lost it, and started rolling down the aisles in fits of laughter. However, Duncan's attention was more drawn to a card on top of a pile. On it was a picture of a yellow-furred, bipedal fox, wearing two purple gloves with the Yin-Yang symbol emblazoned on them. At the top of the card, in a fancy print, was a word that Duncan supposed was the creature's name- _Renamon_. Rika had recovered from her fit of laughter, and the other two were almost fully recovered. Peering over his shoulder at the card Duncan had picked up, Rika actually seemed taken aback by the picture on the card.

"A Renamon card? I didn't even know I had one of these anymore."

Looking over her shoulder at the small woods just over the fence, Duncan thought he saw something yellow moving amongst the trees. Eventually, Rika started to follow his gaze, and almost winced when she saw the clump of trees he was looking at- two displays of fear barely a minute apart? That just wasn't like Rika, who was usually so calm and composured. Wait, there it was again! This time, Duncan was certain that he had seen something- he had even seen the creature's face. It definetely resembled the picture of Renamon, that much was obvious from the fact that it was wearing those purple gloves- yes, now that he thought about it, there had been a slight purple mirage in amongst the yellow backdrop before. Finally, his thirst for knowledge overcame his fear of punishment, and he began climbing the fence.

"Duncan? What are you doing?"

"Getting a better look at whatever that thing in the trees was, is what I'm doing, Rika!"

A third voice that he hadn't heard before now entered the conversation, both alluring and harsh in equal measures.

"Firstly, I'm not just a 'thing', and secondly, if you want to know who I am, just turn around."

Not sure if he wnated to know who that elegant, mysterious voice belonged to for fear that it would spoil the mystery, Duncan almost didn't turn around. Almost. But his desire for answers got the best of him again, so he dropped back to the ground and turned around. Seeing who the voice belonged to didn't detract from the mystery- instead, it added to it. The vision of perfection standing before had turquoise eyes so rich and deep, Duncan felt as though he could dive into them like diving into a beatiful tropical ocean. _How can I be feeling this way_, wondered Duncan, _I thought I loved Rika. She seemed like absolute perfection. But now that I see this... Renamon, it makes Rika seem like quartz compared to diamond. And besides, Rika already seems to be... with Takato anyway. It would never have happened._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Comments: Not sure whether Renamon has turquoise eyes or not, but it seemed poetic, so I put it in anyway. So Rika's now with Takato, eh. Well, let's see just how Duncan responds to seeing a living, breathing Digimon in front of him. And just what form will the revenge that boy that Rika punched take?__

A/N: In the next chapter; The five of them were surrounded by the gang of roughnecks. Duncan ran out and threw his arms out to try and shield the others, yelling at the gang members, "No! I won't let you hurt them, ever! So just leave us alone, alright!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, someone actually reviewed and asked for the next part of this story, so I decided to start working on it again. Don't really know how good this will end up being, but, like sex with Kobe Bryant, you can kick and scream all you want, but it's still gonna happen. *dodges fruit thrown by die-hard Family Guy fans* Oh, FUCK OFF! I stole ONE joke! ONE! They seem to steal every joke they make! Which means I stole a joke that was already stolen! Wait... does that make me Robin Hood? Ah well. Disclaimer is on my profile page, if anyone doesn't like it, don't bitch to me about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're a Digimon."

"Well, at least you are intelligent enough to not yell 'DEMON' at the top of your lungs. That's good to know."

"Renamon, don't be so mean. He's my friend."

"Well, Rika, let's see what other intelligent things your new friend can say, shall we?" Turning back to face Duncan, Renamon smirked at the dumbstruck expression on his face. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Um...my name's Duncan."

"Well, at least you haven't tried to exorcise me yet. Do you actually know anything about Digimon?"

At this point, though, Duncan's brain simply decided, 'Ah, fuck it.', and shut down. Which caused him to faint.

"Um...Renamon?"

"Yes, Rika?"

"I think you killed him."

Henry decided to interrupt the two at this point. "Actually, he's only unconscious. Not dead."

"Oh. Well, you still knocked him unconscious, Renamon. That's just as bad."

"He'll be fine, Rika. Besides, he obviously knows something about Digimon if he didn't try to kill me as soon as he saw me. That counts as suspicious in my eyes. He might be involved with Hypnos."

"You're right, I gue-wait. Wasn't Hypnos disbanded after the D-Reaper incident?"

At this point, Henry's attempts to wake Duncan up finally had an effect. "Yeah, it was all over the news. About how the government had decided that since the Digital World was permanently sealed off, Hypnos was no longer needed, so they cut all it's funding. Sorry about fainting, by the way. Didn't expect to see a real live Digimon after the worldwide announcement they made."

"Oh, right. Yamaki did tell us he and the others were going to have to get new jobs. So how could Duncan be involved with Hypnos?"

"Actually, Rika, Impmon was telling me the other day how the old Hypnos building was alive again. As in, there were people in it. And apparently they had Digimon. A short while later, according to Impmon, he heard screams coming from the basement. After that, he hightailed it outta there as fast as he could."

"Hm. If Impmon's telling the truth, then we could have a potentially dangerous situation on our hands here. I think we should see if there's any truth in what Impmon said, then decide whether or not to alert...the authorities."

What Rika had really meant to say was 'Yamaki', but left it unsaid. The majority of them understood what she meant, though. Duncan, however, just sat there on the ground with a bemused look on his face.

"You guys are all idiots."

Renamon's eyes glinted dangerously at this insult to her and Rika. "Choose your next words carefully, boy. They may well be your last."

"Alright, alright, cool your jets, ya digital ice-princess. What I meant was, how do you plan to get into this building? And how are you going to find these digimon, if they are actually there? Also, isn't that building still technically government property? You guys get caught snooping around, you'll be in jail a long time."

Rika sighed, before hauling Duncan to his feet, then sitting down on the bench, motioning for him to do the same. An almost imperceptible nod passed through the group, but Duncan, who was used to anticipating the nun's next punishments, caught it.

"Listen, Duncan. What we tell you now is completely confidential. As in, never tell anyone. Take it with you to your grave if you must. But you can never repeat a word of this."

"Um...okay?"

"Yamaki is the ex-leader of Hypnos. After the government announced their plans to cut all funding, they anticipated Yamaki making a stand against them. One of his friends took pity, though, and revealed that he and his team were targeted for assassination. After that, Yamaki and his team went rouge, and the government haven't heard from them since. Hypnos was a part of the digital accident tactics squad, or DATS for short. They have a base in every major city around the world, and even some minor cities, too. They were intended to prevent Digimon from destroying cities, or otherwise wreaking mayhem."

"Okay. So, where do these new guys fit in?"

"Since Hypnos was disbanded, the barrier between the worlds has grown weaker again. And now some small Digimon are getting through. Generally, they can be convinced to go back through without violence. Some of them can't. However, up until now, we've assumed that we sent them all back through. If we haven't, and if some rogue group got hold of Digimon, who knows what they could do if they find some way to force the Digimon to use their powers. Henry?"

"If Impmon is being honest-and until evidence to suggest otherwise comes to light, I believe he is- then we have an incredibly dangerous situation on our hands. For all we know, these people may be trying to do what they did in the show."

At this, all Henry got from the group were blank stares. Sighing, the teenager began to elaborate. "In the T.V show, the Digimon Emperor attempted to create an all-powerful Digimon to do his bidding. The problem with that plan was, the Emperor couldn't control his creation, and so subsequently became one of the good guys. If I'm right, then this new group are trying to do the same thing, only without the lack of control over their monster, and the obvious no plan to become good."

"Right...so we gotta free these Digimon, right?"

"Looks like you're getting the idea, Duncan."

"Well then, the first step is to sneak into Hypnos, right?"

"Exactly."

"Damn. Sounds like you'll be having a pretty awesome time. I'll just have to read about it in the newspapers the nuns buy, I guess."

"What? Duncan, we're not leaving you behind on this! We clued you in, you're coming with us!"

"The nuns won't let me."

"Sucks to the nuns! Just once, stop letting them rule your life, and do what you want to do!"

"I guess... yeah! You know what? You're right! I'm tired of having a bunch of penguins rule my life. From here on out, I do what I wanna do! And I wanna break into Hypnos!"

At this point, Henry decided to step in. "Well, that's all well and good, but has anyone got any idea how to break into Hypnos?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GUILMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, but hopefully this chapter was worth it. Also, yay for cliffhangers! Not sure whether or not to add a lemon scene in later on in the story. Review and let me know what you guys think. Also, don't forget to favourite, alert, and review, or F.A.R! Until next time, folks!


End file.
